


Love Your Enemy

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-08
Updated: 2001-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: This is a sequel to my story called "Alliances".  Kowalski comes home after a hard day to the two men he loves, Fraser and Vecchio, wondering if they can make it work as a trio.  Meanwhile, somebody is looking for a "new" Riv.(it's not who you think!)





	Love Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Love Your Enemy

## Love Your Enemy

by LadyAna

Author's Website: http://ladyana5.tripod.com

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance

Author's Notes: Beware of the pairings! In this universe, Ray Vecchio (the Italian) was undercover for five months and there are a few other differences than what appeared onscreen. I know I'm screwing with canon, but just bear with me! <G> I use so many spoilers for so many episodes, I can't keep track.   


Story Notes: 

* * *

Copyright to Alliance.  
Notes & WARNINGS: Beware of the pairings! In this universe, Ray Vecchio (the Italian) was undercover for five months and there are a few other differences than what appeared onscreen. I know I'm screwing with canon, but just bear with me! Ta, I hope I am forgiven.<G> I use so many spoilers for so many episodes, I can't keep track. This is a sequel to "Alliances".  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Fraser/Vecchio, Kowalski/Vecchio, Fraser/Kowalski Category: Personal Challenge, PWP 

"Love Your Enemy"  
by L.A.K. 

It was late and Kowalski had just left the precinct. It had been one Hell of a day. It was Vecchio's day off, the murder investigation was going nowhere and Welsh was developing an aneurism over it. As Stan crossed the parking lot, the domestic smells and sounds of home faintly wafted to him from a nearby window - a baby crying, fresh laundry, a piano playing and someone cooking dinner. He smiled, thinking how glad his day was over for now and he looked forward to spending it with those he cared about. No matter how bizarre his present situation might be, it wasn't a bad one. The young Detective forced the thoughts the frustrating day out of his mind as he made his way into the apartment building he and his friends shared. 

Fraser had asked to meet him tonight for dinner, conversation and...hopefully a little more. Stan was a somewhat irritated at having to _schedule_ such plans for them _again_ , but he dismissed it. He reached for the key in his pocket, the one that let him into Fraser and Vecchio's apartment. They also had a key to his apartment, which was located on the floor above. At first, before they all had become lovers, the younger cop balked at the notion of the Italian and the Mountie having wholesale access to his life, but once when he got locked out late at night while doing laundry, he was never so grateful to have neighbors who he trusted so very much. 

Trusted. That was such a light term for the way he regarded the Canadian and fellow Detective these days. Kowalski had made a connection almost immediately with Fraser, when the man wasn't driving him nuts. Vecchio was a different story. First it took getting over hating the man for having the Mountie in every respect. Plus, there was little that Stan found appealing in the Italian, except for the eyes. One evening, over dinner with Ray and Fraser, he finally had to concede to the effect that hazel gaze could have on someone. Them winding up together was really the only way everyone could at least try to be happy. It hadn't been a bad decision by far. Sleeping with Vecchio was almost as good as when he and Fraser made love. A faint voice told him it was sometimes better. Chills fluttered through him as he turned the key in the lock. 

"Fraser?" Kowalski called as he opened the door. 

"He's not here, Stan." a demur voice replied. 

Kowalski could barely make out the prone form on the couch. Vecchio was reclined on the brown leather sectional, watching television with the sound down. The hallway light was on, but the front room light was off. 

"Hey, Ray." 

Blank eyes never left the tv screen. "Hey. The Mountie had to work late. He won't be here for a couple of hours." 

The younger cop could tell something was wrong. He took off his jacket and tossed it over a nearby chair. "You okay?" 

Just as maudlin as before, Ray replied, "Just peachy." 

Stan sat down on the cool leather and looked at his friend and lover. The blond Detective was still having a hard time knowing exactly how to deal with the Italian. With the Mountie, it was easier to recognize the stubborn or sullen moods that the Canadian experienced. The worse part was accepting that if Fraser didn't want to talk about it, it was best to just let him be until he was ready. Ray, on the other hand, was loud about all he lived through and was usually just waiting to talk. Gentle probing and genuine concern was the only way to figure out what was going on. Anything more aggressive would just upset the older cop. But as of late, Kowalski realized his intuition was becoming more attuned where Ray was concerned. He could tell he was becoming closer to the Italian by seeing all he needed was someone to listen. 

"Come on, what's up?" the younger man casually asked. 

Vecchio sighed and looked at Kowalski. "It's _Thursday_ , Stan." he said darkly. 

Stan swallowed hard as awareness settled over him like freezing rain. "Oh. Right. Sorry." 

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. You can't help it if I'm a basket case after seeing the head shrinker." 

Stan wanted to kick himself. The last thing he wanted to do was remind Ray in any way, shape or form of his therapy session to deal with his time undercover. "Is there anything I can do?" 

"Not really." Ray said while shutting off the tv, making it dark in the room. 

The younger Detective was aware that he should tread lightly, but his concern seemed warranted. "It was tough for you out there, wasn't it?" 

Ray looked at him, a little surprised at his honest interest. "Yeah, it could be. I had to...do some stuff I'm not to proud of." 

"I guess so." 

"Well, it wasn't absolutely horrible all the time, but having to leave Benny was the worse." 

Stan could tell Ray was getting wistful when he used Fraser's special nickname around him. "But he knows you didn't leave on purpose, that you had no choice." 

"What difference does that make? Everybody in Fraser's life has left him, a lot of them regardless of having a choice." 

"Ray, the feds were holding Fraser over your head! They sent him on vacation on purpose to get you alone. They had pictures of the two of you at his place, naked and grunting, threatening to ruin your career and his too! When that didn't work, they went after your family, saying they'd plant drugs and evidence to get one or all of them arrested." 

There was a hateful flash of green and suddenly Vecchio was bolt upright on the couch. "It wouldn't have stood up in court! I should've fought it!" 

"And what?! Send your mother to prison in the meantime?!" 

Ray turned away, his face brimming with pain and sadness. 

"Look," Kowalski said in a much softer tone, "I know you know this, but you're gonna' have to stop beating yourself up. I certainly wasn't a saint while you were gone." 

That got Ray's attention. "What do you mean?" 

Blue eyes fell to the floor, suddenly silent, but he had started this conversation so there was no backing out now. "You...know that I hit him." 

"Yeah, I do." There was no mistaking that hostile tone Vecchio was holding in check. 

"Well, there's nothing I can do to take that back, but it was just more than him being an ass that pushed me that far." 

"I'm listening." 

The blond cop could tell the Italian was fuming, but he was willing to hear him out. 

"He..." Stan started, faltered, "He... _refused_ to be with me. After all we'd gone through! And here he still wouldn't. I was so pissed! At you, at him, take your pick! It had been five months when you came back and then you two hole yourself up at his place for two days!" 

Vecchio dramatically rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_! That was nothing compared to the little fest the two of you had when I finally gave the go ahead!" 

"You said it was okay!" 

"What was I going to say, Kowalski?! No? What Fraser wants, he gets. He wanted you and he was going to get you somehow. Even if it was by refusing me sex, but pining after the seat of your jeans the entire time. Sometimes I think Benny just pushes the limit to see how much I'll give him, to what lengths I'll go to please him." 

Quicksilver anger shot through Stan. He abruptly stood, saying, "Is that why you slept with me?! Because Fraser wanted you to!?" 

Stark silence filled the room as Ray looked away and did not answer. Eventually, Vecchio did look his way again, his eyes much softer this time. 

"Come on, Stan." Ray said gently, knowingly. "You hated me and the feeling was mutual. At least at the start anyway. When Fraser came to us and said he wanted us _all_ to be one big happy family, I wasn't surprised. He had no idea what to do with us fighting the way we were. I could see it in his eyes. He was unraveling over it, beating himself up for wanting and loving the both of us. So sue me that I tried. I put all those bad feelings away in a corner of my mind like I did with all the crap I had to do while I was undercover. I looked at you, really looked for the first time and I tried to see you clearly." 

Kowalski was unfazed. "Still didn't like what you saw, huh?" 

"No. You the same with me?" 

"Yep." 

The brutal honesty was enough to quirk the lips of Stan first, then Ray followed suit. They locked eyes and both started to giggle until they were both outright laughing. 

Once they were quiet again, Ray said, "So, what are you telling me, Kowalski? That you slept with me because Turnbull isn't your type?" 

Stan gave him an irritated look. Vecchio was fully aware that Turnbull and he had dated, but nothing serious came of it. Rennie was sweet, but just a little too submissive for his tastes. "I like Ren, you know that. But I'm just not the dominating type, which he seems to like." 

"I think Turnbull has had something for all of us at one time or another." 

"Yeah, I think that too. Fraser he can't stop looking up to, you he would probably pay just to growl at him during sex and me he'd use for conversation." 

Vecchio couldn't help but laugh at Kowalski's description of the nervous, but beautiful, blond Constable. 

"I guess I slept with you for the same reason you slept with me. Fraser can be persuasive with those puppy dog eyes." Stan concluded. 

"I call it `the big-eyed Mountie' look." 

"You're not wrong." Stan conceded. The younger cop suddenly came to an interesting realization. "Hey! That was why you didn't care if Fraser found out about us when we were sneaking around! It was because you were doing it for him." 

"Partly." Ray revealed. "It was also because I was bitter." 

"What? Why?" 

"I told you. Benny...doesn't exactly chase after me, ya' know? I would say that's because of you, but he's always been rather, shall we say, restrained in the sex department where I'm concerned." 

Astounded by the other man's words, Stan could only gape. "He's like that with you too?!" 

Ray raised himself back up off the couch. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me the Mountie and you don't go at it like bunnies?" 

"No Way! I thought it was you and he that were trying to set some record. Especially with the way he avoids that subject sometimes." 

The Italian was just as befuddled as Stan and both sunk back down to the couch. 

"You mean he's been denying us _both_?" Ray finally asked. 

"I guess so. Fraser, to put it lightly, does have some control issues. Maybe this is his way of keeping some influence." 

"Maybe we wore him out." Ray quipped. 

"Possibly. Or perhaps he's just dealing with the situation the only way he knows how." 

Vecchio was suddenly deep in thought. "Maybe that's why he wanted to get us together. He did once say he...wanted us all three at the same time." 

The blue eyes flickered to the green boring into him. Apparently, neither one of them disliked that idea. 

"Yeah, he told me that too." Kowalski said. " _But_ , that still doesn't explain why, _besides Fraser_ , you kept sleeping with me." 

Much to Stan's delight, Ray closed his eyes, reliving their times together and both could not keep the smile off their faces. Then Vecchio said something he'd never said to him before. 

"This is just between you and me, okay?" 

Excluding Fraser from being privy to their conversations hadn't occurred in the past. A little dumbfounded, Stan said, "Um, sure." 

The Italian just sat there, his elbow propped up on the back of the couch, the back of his hand pressed lightly against his lips, a mischievous glint making his eyes sparkle. "You're _wild_. You know that?" Kowalski's breath quickened at the unexpected compliment, but Ray kept talking. "I can do things with you I don't think Fraser would even consider." 

Memories of unanticipated bliss assaulted Stan. The sweet tingle of excitement pooled in his stomach, like a stiff drink, but permeated quickly to his limbs. "Tell me about it." he quipped, his voice husky. 

"What do you mean?" 

Was Ray fishing for praise? It didn't matter, even if in the beginning Stan hated to admit it - the older Detective deserved it. Stan leaned back on the couch. "When we were first together, it was great, wonderful. More than I expected. But it wasn't until like about the forth time we did it was when you turned me completely out." 

"What happened then?" Ray asked. 

It was clear Vecchio was enjoying this, which Stan didn't mind. He kind of liked the idea of telling Ray how good he made him feel. "I was laying on my stomach and you were massaging my back. It was late and we both had already showered and were getting ready for bed. You were about to stop, thinking I was asleep and I said for you not to and that I was loving it. You couldn't believe I was excited." 

"Yeah, well, let's just say I'm used to a strict regimen of no sex on a work night." 

"It didn't stop you." Stan said with wonder. 

A heartbeat passed. 

"Damned straight." Ray whispered. 

Kowalski let his head fall back on the couch and closed his eyes. "You started kissing down my back and it was great. But then you kept going and I simply couldn't believe it. I almost had a stroke from the shock, but it quickly turned into one of the most incredible sensations I had experienced. I thought you wanted to...well, to put it bluntly, fuck, but I didn't know if I was ready for that. You said no, that you were just showing your appreciation." 

"That was a couple of months ago, but I remember that night. I loved it." 

A shy smirk and dazzling eyes of the sky looked over at Ray. " _You_ loved it!? Jeez, I just about fainted when I came." 

"Never been rimmed before that?" 

"Oh, Hell. Who was I going to get to do it? Fraser? I don't think so." A pause, and then, "He teach you that?" 

"More like, he motivated me to do it. One night, things were getting pretty steamy and I knew that was one of the things that set him on fire. He has taught me a lot, but of course, I have my own style." 

"Damned straight." Stan reaffirmed. 

"I couldn't believe how good you were on your knees." 

Vecchio's voice had turned to warm honey and was having it's intended affect. 

"Yeah, Fraser taught me how to do that as well." Stan said. Fully aware Ray was watching him, his eyes closed, his head still back, he started breathing deeply and let his right hand creep down to his crotch and squeezed his half hard cock in his jeans. 

"Oh no." the Italian cooed. "Fraser might have _explained_ it to you and shown you a few tips, but that kind of talent is unique. Believe me, it was all you. I swear I thought I was going to choke you to death, but you kept right on taking me down your throat until _I_ couldn't take it anymore." 

By now, Stan was floating in a haze of erotic recall when the softest request was heard. 

"Come here." 

Kowalski raised his head, his stomach fluttering at the sight of the lustful need from the other man. Numbly, he got off the couch and came over to his lover. He placed one knee on the brown leather and lightly rubbed Ray's stomach. Smiling wickedly, Vecchio said, "Straddle me." 

Stan did so, resting his backside on Ray's thighs. The heat coming from the Italian's crotch was incredible, even through the black jeans he was wearing. Overly warm hands caressed up Stan's torso, over his shoulders and down his back. Coming around, they quickly found their way under the tight t-shirt and Kowalski gasped as his nipples were tweaked and rolled. He moaned, head back, eyes still closed. Vecchio reached up and took off the shirt, exposing that taut body to the chill of the apartment. The heat from his partner's hand was all the more perceptible. One hand slipped down and began to undo the button fly jeans. 

"Didn't...you say Fraser...was gonna' be...home soon?" Kowalski rasped. 

"Not for a while." The Italian voice dropped a notch lower. "Besides, don't you like the idea of `getting caught'?" 

Seeing the Mountie was the one to encourage this, `getting caught' was really not possible, but it was still sexy to pretend it was taboo. Stan laughed, a rich, indulgent sound. "And you say *I'm* the one who's untamed?" 

Long, elegant fingers curled around the back of his neck and pulled him down. 

"Why don't we see about that?" the Italian challenged. 

Supple, exploring lips covered Stan's mouth, sucking, licking and nipping where they could reach. One hand was wrapped around the needy member sticking out of Stan's blue jeans, the other was sending sparking arousal throughout his body starting at his nipples. With the black turtleneck that Ray was wearing now across the room, Kowalski let his own hands start to roam the expanse of that hairy chest. He played it safe, never paying the nipples much attention. It was one thing that drove Vecchio nuts and the younger man wanted to save that for when he had his lover begging. 

Talented fingers cradled Stan's ass, clutching at the cotton briefs, the ribbed material rubbing against the sensitive skin. Being the freak he was, Ray began to traverse the shadowed cleft, a sweet reminder of their previous encounters. With his knees on either side of Vecchio's hips, Stan's legs were spread wide, making the access more than available. He was seized by a different, but not an unfamiliar craving. He suppressed a whimper at the prospect, but was too far gone to refuse. He leaned in, kissing the man below him. He spoke in a soft tone to convey the intimacy of his request. 

"Ray...would you...fuck me?" 

Vecchio froze, but was quick to answer. "You really want that?" 

It was time to cross that barrier and truth be told, he'd wanted it for a while now. Kowalski looked forward to the carnal joy accompanied with the act he'd first experienced with Fraser's body. "Yeah, I do." 

Ray smiled beneath him. "Let's go in the bedroom then." 

They stopped in the doorway and the older Detective gently slid his hand around Stan, his palm resting in the small of his back. He pulled Kowalski in, moist lips once again kissing him for all he was worth, the other hand wrapping around his head in a possessive embrace. The skin to skin contact made Kowalski moan and he quickly realized he was being undressed. The jeans were pushed to the floor, followed by the briefs. He kicked off his gym shoes as he licked the shell of Ray's ear and had just enough presence of mind to return the favor of shedding his partner's remaining clothes. The black jeans fell to the floor and Stan fought the urge to drop to his knees and run his face all over the silk boxers that were hot from heated flesh. Ray saved them both by removing them himself. 

The Italian reached the queen-sized nest first, took the hand of his partner and pulled the blue-eyed cop down on him. They scooted up to the headboard and Kowalski's heart rate was increasing by the second. The covers, the pillows and the sheets were clean, but they still smelled of the Mountie. No matter what permission had been given, it was utter decadence to have the Italian in the same bed in which Fraser slept beside him. His lover was presently engaged in licking his chest and Stan sucked in air through gritted teeth when that hot mouth closed over a peaked nipple. Ray floated over to the other one, repeating the action. Stan loved it when his nips received so much attention, they were sore the next day. It was a wonderful reminder of how they got that way. 

Kowalski's ear was being orally investigated when Ray asked, "How do you want to do this?" 

Stan opened his mouth, closed it. Honestly, he wasn't sure. No matter how they did it, it was going to hurt some. He was used to having intercourse with Fraser, but there was no denying Vecchio was a little more blessed in that region. The oddest impulse came to him and he said, "Why don't we keep going from where we started?" 

The thinner man proceeded to raise up and mount his friend just as they had been on the couch. Vecchio's eyes widened and he was rendered speechless for a few seconds. At last he squeaked, "Like this?" 

"Yeah. I just think I'd have better control seeing your hung like a horse." 

Giggles erupted from the Italian, followed by an embarrassed look. It warmed Stan inside that he was able to cause such a reaction in the normally cynical man. 

"I ain't all that, Kowalski." Ray modestly corrected. 

"No, but I don't wanna' take any chances. Where's your lube?" 

Ray pointed to the desk beside the bed. Stan leaned over and opened the drawer. Vecchio took the opportunity to fondle the shaft poking into his stomach and collect the sensitive nutsack just below. Hands shaking and mind racing, Kowalski fumbled for the lube and condoms. He couldn't help noticing the grey foil packets that were discretely labeled "Max". 

"You ain't nothin', huh? Then what's with the extra large ones?" 

The Italian grinned stupidly. "Oh, hush and come here." 

It was amazing just how removed from his aggressive demeanor Ray could be at times in an intimate setting, only to have that same forwardness come back once he really got going. Framing Kowalski's face with long, elegant fingers, Ray kissed his forehead, letting his hands glide down his back to Stan's baby-soft butt. He held the tender flesh with both hands, lightly kneading and sensually traveling the supple area. Ray took the tube from his partner and let a decent amount drip down over his fingers. He encouraged Stan to move up again, still straddling him as before. Both of the Italian's hands followed the dark ravine of Stan's cheeks, making him gasp and clench the sheet in his fists. With his long arms wrapped around Kowalski, using two fingers, one from each hand, Ray began to loosen up the tight hole. 

The Mountie, while he definitely enjoyed taking Stan as such, was a free spirit and found such lascivious expressions to be the way of the wild, the norm, something quite common. With Kowalski's previous heterosexual life, he'd never experienced such forbidden acts and never wanted to until he met Fraser. He knew Vecchio had to be feeling the same, with his Italian heritage and Catholic upbringing. It was sheer decadence to love this luxuriously naughty connection and even better to have a partner who could appreciate the crudeness of the act. While Stan knew it genuinely wasn't "wrong", it was still gave him one Hell of a uninhibited rush. 

As a third finger joined the first two, the blue-eyed cop began to become lightheaded, lust fogging his brain and ability to think. He started to rock ever-so-slightly on the other cop's hands, wanting more of the glorious intrusion. It was a little awkward, but new and exciting and worth the effort. His partner kept distracting him from any discomfort by kissing and nuzzling his throat. Stan's cock kept bobbing up and down between their stomachs, desperate for attention. He smiled, knowing from experience that was something you waited for until last, when you simply could not take the pressure against your prostate anymore, to jack yourself like mad. It was enough to make one nearly scream at the elation coursing through you once you came under that ultimate combination of pleasure. 

"Your eyes..." Kowalski confessed. 

"What?" Ray asked, evidently busy. 

"It was your eyes that got me going." 

Vecchio was smiling. "Well, you're something to look at yourself." 

The fact Ray said he liked his appearance turned him on something fierce. Ray wouldn't kid about something like that. He _had_ caught the Italian staring at him, or at least certain parts of him occasionally. A strange warmth surged through him and he had the oddest impulse that he was going to enjoy this position even more now that Vecchio voiced the fact he got off on looking at him. He growled and moved downward, letting the fingers slip out of him. He captured the Italian's leaking cock into his mouth and practically gulped it down. 

"Oh, God, Stan! Don't _do_ that! It'll be over it no time!" A soft expletive was heard, followed by heavy panting. Kowalski turned his head slightly and let the head slip passed his gag reflex, until his nose was rushing against Vecchio's hairy crotch. Relaxing his throat muscles, he let his tongue lave up the swallowed cock and did so the entire time he was coming up off of it with deliberate slowness. A few more wet strokes like that and Ray would not be able to resist coming. The Italian was repeatedly gulping, head back, eyes tightly shut, trying his best to not thrust into that inviting moist home. But that's not where Stan was aching to have Vecchio squirt his stuff this evening. 

The blond cop grabbed the condom, ripped it open and began rolling it down on the waiting hardness in front of him. Vecchio practically sighed his thanks at Kowalski, either for applying the condom or just stopping the mind altering blow job. Probably both, Stan mused. He greased the cock up, the urgency ripe in both of them, as he climbed back on. He tensed inside, but tried to calm down. This was the part he hated. Ray took hold of his sides and carefully touched the tip to Stan's lax entrance. Slowly, Stan eased himself down, with Ray pushing up. He squinted his brow, maneuvered his hips and was just about to speak, when white, clawing heat shot through him. It took all he had in him to keep from pulling back, but he did freeze on the spot. 

"You okay?" whispered Ray. 

"Give...it a minute." he replied, deeply breathing. Stan could only pray they'd used enough lube. He _really_ did not want to have to pull back and start over. 

"Relax, baby." Ray cooed and as much as Kowalski wanted to yell what the fuck did he think he was trying to do?, he couldn't help but melt at the endearment. 

He whimpered at the bond they'd made and was able to move down a little more, always going slow, always stopping when the pain threatened to return. Finally, faster than he thought, he was fully settled onto Ray's thighs, the Italian's cock buried to the hilt within him. The knowledge of that was almost unbearable, to just sit, patiently waiting for his body to adjust to the invasion, as he fought the desire to ride his lover. Ray grabbed Stans hands and placed them on his fuzzy chest for support, to Kowalski's bewilderment. 

"That won't be uncomfortable for you?" 

"Not at all." Ray said, adjusting his hips a bit. 

Stan bit back a cry of pure pleasure, but could not help returning the thrust. The same burn of delight poured through him, followed more of the same for every movement either one of them made. It appeared that Vecchio was just big enough constantly to rub against that magic button along the anal wall within. Ray moaned beneath him and continued to push his hips, which he seemed to not be able to control. The Italian grabbed Stan's sides and started to plow the snug passage as best he could, forcing Stan to fall into rhythm with him. Kowalski slammed his body down as hard as he could each time Ray raised his hips off the bed and before long, they were meshing with the other as if anything less would be the death of them. 

Kowalski was soaring, flying on this sexual buzz and suddenly fought back tears and, once again, began to absolutely hate this man for arousing the things in him that he did, especially knowing he did the exact same thing to Vecchio. He should've known it would've been like this, been this incredible to screw the Italian like the animals they were. Fraser was all romance and kindness and the pinnacle of tender lovemaking. _This_ was unadulterated fucking. Ray was all savagery and aggression and lust at its most base level. For what the man supposedly lacked in physical attractiveness, he made up for by being a sensual demon. How could Kowalski expect to not get turned on around the man when he did things like this to him? 

He wasn't suppose to like this, he wasn't meant to want the fellow Detective with a such primal rage. They were enemies, didn't fate know that?! He equaled the driving force under him and the reverberating joy was pulsating through him so powerfully, he barely heard the key in the lock. It took a few seconds even for the man on the bed to stop moving and look knowingly into his eyes. Fraser was home early. But neither of them moved. There wasn't a direct line of sight to the bedroom from the front door, but the hallway light was on and the pile of clothes just a few feet away _was_ visible to the Mountie. So even if they did scramble to apart at this point, Fraser was already aware of what they were doing. Upon noticing the look of hesitation in Stan's eyes, Vecchio tightened his grip on the hands of the man above him. 

"Let him see what he's created." he said softly. 

A trembling hand caressed up Kowalski's sweaty torso and cupped the back of his neck, pulling him down again. They kissed and Stan tried to keep the butterflies in his stomach from eating their way out. The Mountie may have asked them to do this, but seeing it right in front of his eyes is entirely different. Ray was nervous too, Stan could tell, by his cock going a little soft inside him. The footsteps towards the bedroom were mild, non-threatening. Kowalski was never so grateful for having his back to Fraser, considering the circumstances. He was at the doorway now, watching them. Silence. There was nothing but the sound of the leaky bathtub and the wind outside for at least thirty seconds. Stan was prepared to stay there until one of them made a move, mainly because he had no idea what to do or say. Fraser's voice, although quiet, startled them both. 

"That has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." 

Ray released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding and shakily smiled at Stan, who was still too stunned to think clearly. That is, until Fraser spoke again. 

"May I join you two?" 

Vecchio raised his eyebrows and Stan weakly smiled. 

"Sure, Benny, come on." Ray said, then turned his attention to Kowalski. "What were we going to say? No?" 

"`What Fraser wants he gets.'" Stan said, recalling Vecchio's words. 

"What did you say?" the Mountie asked as he was getting undressed. 

"Nothing." they both chimed simultaneously and couldn't help but laughed a little. 

It was a couple of more minutes, then Kowalski was overcome by the stark warmth of his other naked lover enveloping him from behind. Fraser got on the bed, letting his arms slide around Stan and kissed the back of his ear. 

"Oh, Ray..." the Mountie breathed against his neck, "...you feel so good." 

Vecchio chose to thrust his hips at that point, causing more pleasure to wind it's way up from Stan's ass. "`Ray?'" the Italian asked. 

"He calls me that..." Stan said, barely conscious under the attention of the two men, "when we're together like this." 

"I should've known," Vecchio mused as he pinched Stan's nipples, "you still hated being called that." 

"No, no." Stan corrected as Fraser wrapped his calloused hand around Stan's cock, making his voice a pitch higher. "`Stan-ley' gets me pissed, `Ray' is his special name for me at times like this...oh, God, Fraser, faster!" 

"Soon, Ray, in time." The Canadian disengaged himself from Stan, who had to make due with getting harshly taken by his partner below. Fraser went up towards Vecchio, leaned over and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Ray." 

"I love you, too, Benny." 

Vecchio placed his right hand between Fraser's thighs and cupped that bubble butt. By leaning his head towards Ben, the Italian was able to suck that uncut cock right into his mouth. Just the sight of Fraser throwing his head back, mouth open, smiling, eyes closed and the fellow cop greedily lapping at his dick was enough to make Stan nearly mad with desire. He rode Vecchio with abandon, keeping his eyes peeled on the action before him. Minutes passed as Ben continuously moaned and met Ray's mouth with thrusts of restrained glee. Stan found himself speaking, saying words he only though he was thinking. "Go Fraser, go...yeah, enjoy it, man, get off on it, yeah, that's it..." 

Fraser whimpered and Ray grunted their approval of Stan's encouragement, and Ray dipped lower to frantically suckle dark pink Canadian balls. Fraser, obviously long gone from rational thought, yelled, "Oh God, Ray! I love you, both of you. Ray, please suck me, make me come." 

To hear his lover beg for such a ribald act, seeing Fraser get off on such wild behavior, made Kowalski grab his own pleading member and began stroking it eagerly. He was still wonderfully impaled on Vecchio's thick cock and bouncing up and down without thinking twice, other than coming. But he did hope he could hold out until one of his other partner came first. Suddenly his hand was yanked out of the way and dark blue eyes stared into his own. Like a contortionist, the Mountie was bent over Vecchio, still being sucked by him and was kissing Stan, eyes open and they were full of a longing he'd rarely seen from Fraser. 

The Canadian kissed his way down the rippled stomach and engulfed the straining dick into a slick, hot heaven. Stan cried out, as he slammed his hips up into the mouth sucking him and almost passed out when he was brutally split open again when he came back down. He dug his nails into Vecchio's chest, all better sense gone. Movement was instinctive, not of his own accord and he took a little time in each glorious place, rocking, canting his hips and each man obliged him the wait. Fraser suckled him for a few seconds, then Ray would force the bulk of his cock into that resisting channel for a bit. The Mountie upped the bid and cupped the small pink balls reverently, letting the sweat do the trick. All Stan could make out beyond the blood pounding in his ears was Fraser's hoarse declaration, "Ray, Ray...I'm going to come..." 

Piercing ecstacy stabbed Kowalski in the groin, the ass, everywhere that was being stimulated. "Ray...Fraser! Dear God!" he screamed. Come foamed forth into the Mountie's mouth and Stan's innerwalls contracted against Vecchio's cock, caressing the hard flesh, creating the most intense sensation of vibrating bliss. Kowalski was shaking violently, on the verge of darkness with only Fraser holding him up. It took a minute to regain his composure, but Kowalski seized Ray's nipples, fondled them, then turned them in a twisting grip, earning him a muffled wail from the Italian. Hands tugged on Stan's hips over and over again and he could feel Ray releasing his seed up inside him. The younger cop grabbed the Mountie and pulled him up, kissing him hard several times. Stan bent down, kissed Ray without holding back. He loved these men. Both of them. He eased Vecchio out of his sore backside and laid beside him. All three of them were breathing heavily. Without saying a word, he pulled Fraser down to lay on his right, near the edge of a bed. For a long time, nothing but the rapidly intake of air could be heard. 

"We're gonna' have to get a king sized bed." Vecchio said, breaking the tension. 

All of the men laughed, drowsily considering what their life was going to be like as a trio. Upstairs, unbeknownst to anyone, there was a message on the answering machine for Kowalski that had come from the Consulate, but _not_ from Fraser's office. The extension was for the line directly outside the senior Constable's door, where Turnbull usually would be while on duty. On the desk was a back issue #23 of the magazine "Classic Cars". The Buick section had an ad in it that had been circled. **END?**

* * *

End


End file.
